Various types of magnetic field sensors are known. Some magnetic field sensors are operable to detect a rotation of an object. Other magnetic field sensors are operable to detect a linear movement of an object, whether a straight line movement or a curved motion.
It would be desirable to provide a magnetic field sensor operable to detect both a rotation and a linear movement of an object.